


An Excellent Opportunity

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees his future--a future where he proposed to Draco Malfoy of all people--and decides that he won't have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Excellent Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorarin/gifts).



> Written for sorarin who asked for _Harry can see the future. When he caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy as his lover, he does everything to prevent that. But somehow, everything he does just bring them together._ Also covers the prompt of Christmas Tree at hd_ina-tree on LJ and posted [there](http://hd-ina-tree.livejournal.com/19445.html)

"Your tree is a bit threadbare," Hermione said as Harry entered the room with a tray of drinks and snacks. 

Harry rolled his eyes as he set down the tray and then knelt down to pick up a toy that Rose was trying to reach. Hermione gave him a pointed look for it; she was trying to encourage Rose to get things herself, but Harry couldn't help it. Rose giggled at him and pointed at another bear nearby. 

"Your tree?" she continued, giving up on teaching Harry to teach Rose better. For now.

He sighed. "What about it? It's the same tree I've had for years."

"I just think that you could put a bit more effort into it," she argued. "A few more ornaments--maybe some garland."

"And what if I think it's just fine?" he argued back.

She wrinkled her nose. "You don't want Rose to ever be in awe of it?"

"Well, when she gets older, ask me again," he teased.

She huffed. "Well, at least you've got _something_ on it that's nice."

"Huh?"

She pointed to a glass ball near the middle of the tree. He leaned closer to it, frowning. "I didn't put that up there."

"You didn't?" Her voice was confused and worried. "Don't touch it!" she added with a hiss.

He huffed, but ignored her. "I'm sure it's--"

_"Harry?"_

_Harry blinked and then frowned. "Malfoy?"_

_Draco Malfoy straightened his back. "_ Malfoy _? What's wrong with you? One minute, you can't get enough of me and now this?"_

_Harry looked around; this was still his living room, but that throw on the sofa wasn't his and that tree... "Why are you in my house and what have you done with my tree?"_

_"Your tree?" Malfoy repeated. "We threw it out three years ago. Harry, you're starting to scare me."_

_Harry swallowed hard. "Scare you? I was just in here with Hermione and my goddaughter and now--fuck."_

_"Well, that's what the plan was," Malfoy muttered. "Since I'd love to have some celebration sex--"_

_Harry sucked in a breath. "Celebration sex?"_

_"Well, you did just propose to me!" Malfoy pointed out._

_"Propose!" Harry yelled._

_Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest. "Harry Potter, you better tell me what is going on this instant or I'm leaving and you can forget about having any sex."_

_"I don't want to have sex with you!"_

_"Don't want--right. I'm going to go stay with my mother and when you sort out whatever it is that has you...like this, you can let me know!" Malfoy stormed over to the fireplace and with a harsh glare at Harry, left._

_Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked at the tree. He noticed that the ornament was on this tree, as well. He touched it again, hoping this time to find out what was going on, but--_

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

Harry blinked and groaned as he sat up. "What happened?"

She looked at the ornament which was now glowing. "You touched that thing and you fainted. I've let Ron know and he's alerted someone at the DMLE."

He leaned forward and ignored Hermione's warning to study the ornament. Inside, it looked like someone had shaken up a snow globe, but he thought he saw something--a fairy?--waving at him. "I...it was weird. When I touched it, I was still here, in the sitting room, but Draco Malfoy was with me and he said--I had just proposed to him."

Hermione's lips pursed together in thought. "Maybe..."

"Maybe?" he asked. "Do you know what this is?"

She licked her lips. "Not really, but Molly said that she had refused Arthur at first. But she said something had shown her the future and she saw how happy Arthur made her. That's why she finally agreed to go out on a date with him."

"There is no way that this is the same thing! It can't be. Draco Malfoy and me--getting married?"

She took a deep breath. "I suppose you're right. Are you sure you're all right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I'm sure the DMLE is going to check me over--we'll find for sure."

~~~

Ron waved Harry over to a spot in a corner, already holding a pint. Harry gave his order to a passing waitress and joined his friend. It was odd, not being around Ron as often as they had been during and then after school, training to be Aurors. But then Harry had decided to become a Healer instead and Ron had moved in with Hermione. Odd, but nice, too. Somehow. They caught up once a week as their schedules permitted so it was good.

Harry hoped tonight Ron would have news about the damn ornament. Luckily, after some boring chit chat--mostly about Rose--Ron gave Harry a slip of paper.

"From the Department of Mysteries," Ron explained. "Seems your ornament isn't unique. Others have been found and brought to the Ministry. Everyone who has ever touched one has seen a future that they swear has come true."

Harry spit out the drink he'd just taken. "What? Are you telling me that I'm somehow going to end up with Draco Malfoy?"

Ron shrugged, cleaning the mess up. "Seems so. When the ornaments are brought to the Ministry, a report is made. Follow ups have been done and all but one case hasshown evidence that the ornament shows the future."

"All but one?" Harry mused. "Well, looks like it'll be two then."

Ron only raised his eyebrows.

~~~

Stumbling and laughing, supporting each other, they try to leave the bar--having been told that time is time and there's a bed at home for them. Harry can't blame the bartender; there's something about tonight that have him and Ron enjoying their get-together a bit much, but it's good. Harry hasn't had this much fun in a long time.

He almost can't finish his story, he's laughing so hard. Ron is red faced across from him and laughing loud enough to disturb the rest of the bar. "And the kid, right, he's just thrown up all of his backpack and out comes a frog, too. And his mum, she faints, but his dad says, 'I don't remember putting that in there!'"

Roaring, Ron slumped against the wall and Harry staggered backward, thrown off by the change in his balance. He landed in someone's arms and he looked up with a grin. Draco Malfoy's blue eyes look down at him with amusement. "Potter."

Harry blinked, caught off guard. He didn't remember seeing Malfoy enter the bar, but it didn't matter much. Malfoy smelled good and he looked good and he's soothingly cool--it had gotten warm in the bar. He smiled. "Malfoy. I think I know why I fall in love with you now."

Malfoy blinked. "Sorry?"

Harry giggled. "Blue eyes. Pretty blue eyes. And you've very comfy, you know."

Malfoy looked forward and Harry does the same. Ron watches them, frowning. "Thought you were going to be the second case."

"Dare I ask?" Malfoy asked.

Ron shook his head. "Christmas ornaments thinking they're know-it-alls."

Malfoy sighed. "I'm heading out now myself. Perhaps I can be a good citizen and see to it that an Auror and his best friend get home safely. If you two don't mind."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron. "Is this how it starts? We get you home and he takes me home and I kiss him?"

Ron groaned. Malfoy cleared his throat. "Sorry? If you think I'd kiss someone as drunk as you, you have another thing coming."

Harry frowned, tilting his head back up. "But I've been told I'm an excellent kisser."

"Maybe when you're sober then."

Harry grinned. "It's a date then."

Ron huffed. "So much for avoiding him. Congratulations, Malfoy."

"Huh?"

"Harry saw the future. He's going to propose to you one day."

Harry suddenly found himself on the floor. He pointed up at Malfoy. "Spousal abuse."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Not quite yet, I think. I require at least three months before I'll even consider marrying you."

Harry thought about that. "Two months and you'll say yes."

Malfoy sighed.

~~~

_One year later_

Draco moaned into the kiss. "Twelve months."

Harry hummed and began laying a series of kisses down Malfoy's neck and shoulder. "Twelve months?"

"Twelve months before you proposed," Draco answered, tilting his head back.

Harry stopped and Draco huffed. "You remember? When we met in that pub last year?"

Harry blushed furiously. "Oh. That. I, ah..."

Draco smirked and lay back on the rug in front of the fireplace. Beyond him was their Christmas tree; Draco had thrown out Harry's old one without asking, but Harry hadn't argued, knowing it was futile. Besides, this was their home now, not only his. If Draco wanted a better tree, then Harry couldn't argue. He had to admit, though, it did look much nice than the old one. On the other hand, Draco had hung an ornament on it that looked similar to the one that had shown Harry his future.

"No excuses needed. I much prefer a long courtship. Besides, I didn't want you to propose after three months. I only said I'd think about it."

Harry unbuttoned the last button on Draco's shirt and kissed his chest. "Suppose it's a good thing I waited then. Gave you plenty of time to decided if you wanted to marry me."

"Serves you right though," Draco moaned, arching his back to Harry. "Thinking the future would come true just because you saw it in some vision."

Harry looked up. "What?"

Draco smirked. "You know I work in the Department of Mysteries. Who do you think fed Ronald the initial feedback about the visions coming true? I mean, I was only angling to get a date, but marriage? Lucky me."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "So, you're telling me that you fed an Auror a false report--"

"An average of three out of ten of those visions come true!" Draco defended.

"A false statistic just to get a date with me?" Harry finished. "What? Too scared to ask me out yourself?"

Draco hummed. "Just call me an opportunist. I saw the report and decided to use it to my advantage. And look how well it's turned out."

Considering all that and remembering their year long romance, Harry couldn't disagree. He kissed Draco. "Lucky bastard. It could've turned out completely differently."

Draco shrugged. "Might have." He lifted his hand and admired the ring on his finger. "Do you really think I'm thinking about the other possibilities right now, though?"

"I hope you're thinking of this me who is right now about to enjoy some celebratory sex with his fiance who shamelessly manipulated his way into my bed and life."

Draco smirked. "So get on with it then. I want all the sex we can handle and then some."

Harry shook his head fondly.


End file.
